


A New Kind of Promise

by queeniesye



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternative Prompt, Angst, Because we all need Cloud's apology LMAO, Endless Summer 2020, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Post-Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queeniesye/pseuds/queeniesye
Summary: Tifa had a nightmare, and her fear of being alone sets in. Being around Cloud was becoming unbearable... will she be able to resolve this issue with him?
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A New Kind of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Endless Summer 2020 - Day 3, Alternative Prompt: "No one can stand being alone. The minute you stop thinking there's someone out there, it's over you know?" - Some Kind of Wonderful (1987)

The area stretched beyond undefined parameters in total whiteness. No matter how many steps she took forward, there was nothing to see or feel, except the movements of her own body and the lethargy. That was until she reached a point where she could see some semblance of a profile standing at a remote distance ahead of her… and so she marched onwards faster. Within a closer proximity, the profile grew more distinct. The pointed ends of the profile’s blonde hair were discernible enough for her to recognize that it was someone she was most familiar with.

She was halfway on her journey to meeting the profile bearer when he turned around to look at her. The gaze from his blue eyes were… cold and sombre. He turned his head back to the front and started walking. He was moving further away, with his profile gradually disappearing out of her sight… He heeded none of her calls, regardless of how loud she yelled. He just kept on going and going, never once turning back.

A sense of despair began to take root in her. She felt the excruciating stab in her heart, and heard the sound of her sobs. The voice in her head was pleading…

_Don’t leave me, Cloud._

***

Tifa jolted awake. She listened to the rapidity of her breathing, and felt the wild drumming of her heart in her chest. Her mind was racing as it was struggling to make sense of the wooden beam ceiling and the spinning fan hanging on the centre. She turned to her side and saw that it was empty – but the pressed pillow and ruffled portions of the bedsheet suggested someone was there. With what little strength she had, Tifa rolled over to push herself to sit at the edge of the bed, before arising to walk out of the room.

Outside, it was deafeningly quiet. There was no sound of Marlene laughing, or Denzel shouting at the television, or Barret having serious conversations on the phone… or Cloud chopping vegetables by the countertop. She was all alone. On the verge of breaking down, Tifa took a seat at the dining table to calm herself down.

It was only then that she realized… she was not at the bar. She was at a lodging nearby the sea, sitting in the dining area that was located next to the space for entertainment. 

_You’re at Cloud’s Villa… in Costa Del Sol for a family vacation… a year has passed since then_ , was what she told herself.

Her eyes soon noticed a small note jammed underneath a magnet on the refrigerator. It was written in Barret’s handwriting: _Off to the beach with Cloud and the kids! Will be back in a few hours!_

Tifa expelled a sigh of relief, then trailed her eyes to the wall clock. Dinner time was approaching, and she knew nothing could provide a better distraction than making food preparations. In a short matter of time, Tifa was already hovering over the sink, cutting open and cleaning defrosted fishes that she retrieved out of the freezer some few hours ago. When she set the fishes aside, the sound of her slicing, mincing and chopping garlics, shallots, onions and several herbs echoed in the kitchen. 

An hour and forty five minutes later, Tifa was at the stove, stirring the fish stew she was making in a large pot with a ladle. The creaking sound made by the opening of the villa’s entrance door, followed by the sound of keys jingling and children’s laughter indicated that the rest of her family were finally home.

Marlene appeared, sniffing the air with delight, “Mmmmmmm yummy!”

Tifa chuckled, “How was the beach?”

“We saw dolphins, Tifa!” a rowdy reply from Denzel.

Cloud – the last person that she wanted to see, entered into the kitchen too. Unlike usual, she offered him no greetings. She was not certain if he noticed, but even if he did, he said nothing about it.

“Smells good, Tifa!” Barret complimented, when he came and joined the rest of them at the dining table.

Tifa began serving her fish stew in small bowls for each one of them. She handed one to Cloud, who thanked her for it.

Beyond that, no further words were exchanged between them for the rest of the evening.

***

It was day five of their family vacation at Costa Del Sol, and three days since Tifa had the nightmare. She was aware that ever since then, she had been giving Cloud the cold shoulder. Her answers to his questions were short and curt, and she could not stand having lasting conversations with him. When she thought that a talk with him carried on longer than it necessarily should, she would find reasons to excuse herself so she could leave. She knew that she was being unfair towards him but her anger felt… _justified_.

Barret was bringing the children to an eatery some fifteen minutes away, but Tifa decided to opt out because she needed time alone. Except… Cloud also chose to stay behind at the villa.

_And now I’m stuck with him_ , Tifa sighed.

Her time alone sitting in a wicker chair at the back porch was interjected when Cloud came with a medium-sized porcelain plate full of watermelon slices. 

“Do you want some?”

She responded to his question by helping herself to the watermelon slices. The silence between them as they sat and ate could only be filled by the sound of the rolling waves, rustling coconut trees and them spitting seeds into their hands.

Cloud finally disrupted the silence, “Tifa, are you ok?”

“Yeah… Yeah, I am ok,” she lied.

Yet, emotions bubbling inside her were restlessly waiting to be released. So she had to admit to him, “You know what… actually, I’m not ok.”

A look of worry washed over his face, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m scared, Cloud… Scared of losing what we have now. Scared that I’ll be alone again. Scared that I’ll wake up one day to find Barret gone, Marlene gone, Denzel gone… and you gone,” Tifa blurted it all out, as hastily as she could, before she would lose the courage she had gathered enough to give him a piece of her mind.

“You know that’s not going to happen. They’ll always be here… I’ll always be here for you.”

Tifa played with her fingers, “You weren’t around a year ago… you left.”

She knew her words would cut a wound deep into him but she needed him to understand how much he had hurt her.

“…Sorry,” was his mumbled apology.

To her surprise, he reached out to take her hands into his. It prompted her to look up and gaze at him.

“I’m sorry. It was wrong of me to leave you and the kids. But… I promise, I’ll be here for you, tomorrow, the day after, next month, next year, the years after… and so forth. I won’t leave ever again,” Cloud did not falter. His eyes reflected his resolve.

It moved her.

“You promise?” Tifa asked, wanting to hear his reassurance again.

“I promise.”

The summer breeze had slightly chilled the air. The evening was quiet, but at least Tifa knew Cloud is with her – and will always be. 


End file.
